To Rain
by ELLIEdangerous
Summary: After a stressful mess at the hive, jinx goes for a walk in the rain. And she meets up with our favorite little speedster. Truth or Dare is involved. :]


**Disclaimer:** okay then. Of course I own Teen Titans. That's why I'm here, writing fan fiction, while the show is cancelled. Yep. That makes sense..._idiot disclaimer rules._

There are some slight, hmmm, innuendos(?) in here. If you can call them that. I'm warning you now. It's rated T for a reason.

I have commitment issues, so that resolves in me only making one-shots.

Deal. :)

* * *

I should have listened. I should have taken it as a sign. The second it started to rain, I shouldn't have gone for a walk. But Gizmo had blown out the power, and Mammoth had eaten all the food, and Kyd Wykkyd, well, he was just being Kyd Wykkyd...

So now I'm in the park, soaking wet, watching that flash of red and yellow (N/A: yellow? gold? I'm not sure...) come towards me...correction, that flash of red and yellow next to me.

"Jinx-y. Miss me?" he says with his adora—_gah_. _Bad Jinx. _With that smile on his face.

"Gee, let's think about this Kid Flash. I'm soaking wet. I'm about a mile away from my headquarters. And, oh yeah, I'm here with you." I finish off with an eye roll while making the dead attempt to wipe off the bench next to me.

"Come on, you know you like me." He insists taking a seat next to me.

After a few minutes with the only noise being the rain hitting the branches towering over our heads and Kid Flashes fidgeting, he can't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Hey Jinx? Truth or Dare?"

I stare at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." He replies, that same adorab—_nope. Not saying it_. The same smile on his face as always.

"Fine, once. Truth." I sigh, defeated. _Stupid smile..._

"Why are you out here in the rain?"

"Because I love being wet." I whisper seductively in his ear.

"Uhm..." And for once, he's actually silent. All be it because he has a perverted mind, but he's still silent.

"Pervert. It was sarcasm. Jeeze." I whine as I get up to leave.

"No." He manages to croak out as he speeds up to me. "You can't leave yet."

"And why not?" I ask, not really listening to the answer, because all I care about is getting out of the rain.

"Because, uh, you...you...you said you'd play truth or dare with me, and you haven't completed truth or dare until both players have been 'truth-ed or dared'."

"OhmyG-d. Fine. Truth or Dare, Kid Flash?"

"Dare." he stated proudly. My gosh, that adorable smile—Oh G-d. I said it. _Bad Jinx. Bad. You're loosing your edge._

"I dare you to try not talking for five minutes." With the look on his face you would have thought his puppy just died.

"No. No. No. Not nice Jinx. Very not nice."

_Damn conscience..._

"Fine. I dare you to tell me why you try so hard around me. I mean, why you've stuck around." I say confident, though I can't seem to get myself to look him in the eye.

"Because you think that you're only good for rounding up those idiots you call a team, but you're more than that. You're also great to be with. I've stuck around because, well, I like when I'm with you. I like how you make me feel." He says, looking at me, but during the end, I catch his stare dropping.

_Stupid conscience again. Don't tell me to do that. _

_Really. Don't. _

_Oh G-d. _

_Oh no!_

.._uhm. I'm refusing to acknowledge what just happened._

_Just get up and walk away. Get up. Walk away._

_What? Me? Kiss Kid Flash? Of course that's the stupidest thing I've ever—_

"Jinx..." I hear from behind me.

Why did I do that?

_Because you wanted to._

Oh no! Oh no! Not you again. You have gotten me into **enough** trouble already.

_Uh-uh._

Uh-huh

_No._

Yes.

_No._

Yes.

_No._

Ye—

"Jinx? You're talking to yourself..." He said, suddenly beside me.

_Don't blu—_SHUT UP!...okay, thank you.

"Go ahead, Kid Flash. Run away. Run away because now you know that the stupid little villain girl has a crush on you. Run away before my stupid ramble turns into a yell and I blast the trees out of the ground and the rain turns into a monsoon, which, per say, I have never been in one but I've heard that the rain during them are very bad and..." I zone off (N/A: I forgot the right phrase. Oh boy. I need sleep...) to look up at him, surprisingly still next to me.

"Do you ever shut up?" He says, cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Hey. Shut Up. I could totally kick your—"But I was cut off when his lips came down on mine.

And suddenly, the rain didn't seem all that bad.

* * *

Yeah. It's really bad. Because I let it write itself, which never works well for me...

And incase you haven't guessed, I enjoy ellipsis's (...)

Review. Because, uhm, first reviewer gets, a, uh, cookie? And an oh-so-special shout out in my next fan fic (which I will more than likely need suggestions in. –hinthint-)

Oh whatever. Just review please.


End file.
